Train's New Life
by OkamiOni95
Summary: after the murder of his first and only friend, Saya, Train turned to drugs to run from the pain and is then saved by the most unexpected person. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMON


Silence… for a few moments there was only silence. Train was still trying to fully process what had happened. In an instant she was gone away from this world so suddenly. But the sight of her blood was still clear to him as if he were staring at it.

Over and over he played that night in his head; he remembered being excited to see her at the carnival, although he didn't show it on the outside. After-all, a number like him had to hide his true feelings, visual emotion had no place in the heart of a cold blooded assassin. Then when he finally found her, it was too late… the fabric of her kimono heavy, soaked, and stained with blood, her gun clasped in her hand. Train came to her side, rested her head on his lap and cupped her still warm cheek in his hand.

Pain… that sharp pain of an imaginary dagger pierced his heart. In his lap was the body of the first friend he had ever made, he had only met her a few days before. Still she melted the ice in his heart with her warmth. She had taught him so much about life in the short time they spent together. Before he met her, life was about killing and living; only, Train wasn't truly living, he was simply alive. He felt that he had no control over his life and accepted that as a fact. In a way, she gave him his control back. But now she was gone, her voice still ringing in his ears, her joyful spirit flowing around him. All Train could do was speak her name,

"Saya…"

Even now, back at his apartment six months later, Train is still a wreck. He refuses to feel happiness and affection. The only real reaction he has is when his drugs run out. His new obsession for sleeping pills, alcohol, and pain pills is what now consumes his life. Not even the arguing voices in his head can fill the void.

"Train… Train… TRAIN!" Suzuki chanted in his mind

"It's all your fault! You couldn't protect her, the pain will never end. You did this to her, you have to live with your shame!" Zolo, the second voice screamed

"Don't listen to them, just keep up with your drugs any everything will be fine. Your drugs will make the pain go away, everything is better with drugs", Hama said over the other two voices. Train took her advice and went out to get more pills from the medicine cabinet. Trying to decide on how he wanted to end the night, he thought about which pills to take.

"Tonight feels like a night that I don't want to feel", Train said to no one in particular before taking the last five pain killers.

Deep into the night, Train was numb to life around him. Nothing but random thoughts and glazed over looks at his furniture, too busy shaking to remember whether he was still alive or not. He screamed for help louder and louder without making a sound. Train wanted to die, but he also wanted someone to save his life. He got up and smashed his head against the wall repeatedly, but felt no pain. Falling to his knees, Train screamed out loud for the first time, slamming his fist to the hard floor. He was trying his hardest to kill himself, but he was also struggling to survive. No matter how much he wanted to suffer and die, Train still had the will to live. The stress got to him, the voices were quiet, Train soon blacked out.

Opening his left eye first, then the right, Train woke up in this living room; slow and silent, he readied himself for work. Brushing his teeth to get the bitter taste of drugs out of his mouth, he noticed a cut on the side of his forehead. He wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time he had beat himself up during a drug induced rage. Train washed his face and continued to go about his morning. He walked casually down the street as always, not to any place in particular, after thirty minutes of walking among crowds of random people he bumped into a man; they both kept going. Train looked at the folded sheet of paper that was planted in his hand; on it was the location and description of his next target.

Later that night, Train went to a bar on the outside of town. The woman that he sat next to glanced at him. He then took the time to fully observe her; her black dress making her mocha skin look bright. Her eyes as she glanced at him were dark and inviting, her lips plump and alluring; her curly hair flowed down her neck.

"So I take it, you're almost as observant as I am?" the strange woman finally spoke. Train's concentration was broken; he hadn't thought she knew he was staring.

"There wasn't much to observe…" he replied subtly, as he put his attention to the bar.

"Well, something about me being so plain must have been interesting enough to keep your attention. The difference between me being observant and you being observant is that you take too long to take in information."

"What did you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"I noticed you glanced at me when I came in, what did you see?"

"Well I know that you came here to kill me"

Train was taken aback by what she said, how could she have possibly known that from one glance at him?

"You're surprisingly calm for a target sitting next to a number"

"You don't have the heart of a number"

"How do you know what kind of heart I have, or if I have one at all?"

"What's your name, number?"

"What?"

"If you're good at what you do it wouldn't matter if I knew your name or not, so what is it?"

"Train Hardnet…"

"Well, Train, I can see you, even if you can't, I see you"

Train was intrigued, what does she mean? As far as he was concerned, he saw himself every day.

"What does that have to do with me having the heart of a killer?"

"Well a true cold blooded assassin would have killed me already"

"….."

"There's something else, you've lost focus on your job, maybe because of something tragic that happened in the past"

"How would you know that?"

"I've heard of you, and the so called Black Cat of Cronos doesn't make small talk with his targets. Oh, and you forgot to tell me something…"

"And what's that?"

"You're here to deliver some bad luck aren't you?"

Train was surprised, she knew he was coming to kill her, yet she had acted as if he were an old friend come to chat. For the first time since childhood, he had felt nervous. Train reached for his gun, and she had turned her body to face him; with a trembling hand, he had pulled the gun out and aimed it at her face. The target gently put her hands on the gun and smiled as she took the safety off; Train was only further stunned.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You should pull the trigger now, Train"

"Wha…", before train could finish, she had grabbed the gun again and took the magazine out and held the bullets in her hand.

"Train, you weren't going to really kill me, you would've shot me as soon as you walked in the bar. I wouldn't mind helping you get better though"

"Help me?"

"I know all too well the shaky hand of addiction" suddenly, her smile melted away.

Train became angry, how dare her! She didn't know him or what he had gone through, now she wants t tell him how to live his life. Train looked in her eyes, and when he did something happened. He didn't feel angry anymore, something about this woman moved his heart; train didn't know that was still possible, he hadn't felt this way since…Train took a napkin and pen, then wrote his address down and gave it to her before swiftly walking out of the bar.

"Come by anytime you want… I leave my door unlocked" he said as he left.

It had been three days since Train had met the strange woman in the bar; he had since then doubled his dosage of pills and ran out of them faster. The voices grew louder in his head from his withdrawal.

"Reds, whites, yellows, uppers, downers, yellows, reds, whites, downers with uppers", Suzuki chanted.

"Why are you still breathing? DO IT! You couldn't protect her so now you must suffer. START CUTTING…"Zolo ranted and was constantly interrupted by Suzuki.

"CUT! Down the river, across the street, down the river, across the street, cut, cut, cut!"

"SHUT UP! Listen to me, this is your doing. You must pay, pay for your sins against her. Pay for sins in blood and suffer in silence!"Back and forth, Zolo yelled and Suzuki chanted, soon Hama stepped into the conversation,

"It'll all be over if you go to get more drugs, we won't stop until you do. Make this all go away, Train. Go get more pills and make us all be quiet; we only get louder if you don't. I know you miss the drugs…"

"Alright!" Train said aloud, "I have to get more pills". He left his apartment to go see his 'pharmacist' about another prescription.

When Train returned, stumbling into his apartment he was surprised to see the strange woman sitting in his living room as if she were patiently waiting for his return. He had almost completely forgotten about that night with her.

"Hello again, Train Hardnet" she smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Is this how you treat your invited guests? Quite rude if you ask me"

"I don't remember inviting you here"

"You told me to come over whenever I want. What else did you forget?"

"Giving you my address…" Train made his way to a chair to settle in. He started to get a headache and blood dripped down his face. When she saw that he was hurt she disappeared to the bathroom and came out with a wash cloth and a bottle of witch hazel.

"My name is Leili by the way" she said as she sat down on his lap and faced him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If I sit on your lap like this, it'll increase your levels of testosterone and endorphins" she poured the witch hazel on the wash cloth and began cleaning his face with it.

"Endorphins?"

"That's the body's natural pain killer"

"I've already taken my pain killers for the night", Train was puzzled. Why did Leili care about him? They only met three days ago and he was supposed to kill her. Why didn't he kill her? That was his job and he had never missed a target until now. What if the others had found out? His life could be at stake as well as hers. What was it about Leili that seemed so familiar?

"So what happened to the famous number thirteen that he has to rely on pills to function in society?" Leili had cleaned up Trains minor wound and risen from his lap, he found himself missing her warmth. He was starting to feel like she belonged there.

"I barely know you, how am I supposed to just poor my heart out to you like some kind of Disney character" Train began to feel limp, his strength was failing and he would soon pass out. The site of Leili had started to blur.

"Its okay, Train, I'm going to help you through this"

"Why?" Train said in a tired sigh

"Because you spared my life, so it's time I saved yours", Train was falling into unconsciousness, he tried to stand and felt himself start to fall, but Leili grabbed him and helped him to his bedroom. Train had passed out in his own bed for the first time in a month, the last thing he could remember was Leili taking his shoes off and putting a blanket over him.

The next morning, Train lay half awake in his bed wondering if what had happened last night was just a dream. Leili made him feel something he hadn't felt since... suddenly he heard something going on in his kitchen. He came to his senses and got out of bed, grabbing his throwing knives he swiftly walked to the kitchen of his apartment. He got into position and jumped out of the shadows, but before he could strike he saw a mocha skinned woman with messy curls in his kitchen wearing one of his shirts and bending over in the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Train" Leili said as she pulled some milk out of the fridge.

"It wasn't a dream…" Train whispered to himself as he set his knives down on the counter.

"I hope you don't mind, I took one of your shirts to sleep in last night" she smiled as she poured herself a glass of milk. Train looked over and noticed that she had slept on the couch, and then he looked back over at her and saw that she only had a pair of lace panties on under his shirt.

"If you were planning on spending the night then why didn't you bring your own clothes?"

"You really do have some rude habits, I did help you out last night while you were drugged up, the least you could do is say good morning. Besides, I didn't think to bring anything to sleep in because I sleep naked in my own home. Consider this a courtesy." Train blushed at the thought of Leili being naked; embarrassed, he immediately put his head down in shame.

"Well, I'm not working today; I guess I can walk you home"

"Why thank you, Train, I need to pick up the rest of my things anyway. Maybe afterward we can go grocery shopping. The only thing you have here is milk"

"Hey, I like milk, and what do you mean the rest of your things?"

"I said I was gonna save your life. So I'm moving in to keep an eye on you and help you during withdrawal."

"What! Where do you get off coming into my life and deciding I need to be saved?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?" it's been a long time since Train heard that word, let alone felt it? The question confused him, when was the last time he felt happy? Then he thought about her in her kimono singing on the rooftop, Saya…

"I guess that's a no, well I'm going to go get dressed so we can go to pick up my stuff"

"Well, why do I have to go with you?"

"Because I may be in need help bringing everything in"

"I'm not your damn pack mule!"

"Let's go, Train. I need you and you need me, if you can't see it now you'll see it later" with that said, Leili walked off to get dressed.

It was the middle of the day; Train and Leili were in the supermarket. Since Train didn't cook balanced meals for himself, it was all up to her as to what they bought, the only thing he picked out was the milk. Leili picked up meats, cheeses, bread, eggs, pasta, sauces, spices, and anything else she thought she could make a meal out of.

"Why did you have to get so much food?" Train complained as he carried the heavy bags into the apartment.

"Because you don't have anything here to eat. So I picked the essentials" Leili smiled and put unloaded the bags.

"Essentials? The only thing essential to me is milk, and why did I have to pay for everything?"

"Because I don't have a job yet, so for now you're the bread winner, now stop whining and help me put all this stuff away"

"No! If I had to carry most of this junk in then you should put it away"

"Alright I guess that's fair enough"

"It's more than fair"

"Then I suppose while I'm in the kitchen I'll make us a lunch. I don't know you about you, but I'm starving" Leili moved swiftly around the kitchen putting things away and taking things out until she could decide what to cook. Taking a quick look out into the living room, she noticed train watching TV on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why haven't the other numbers come to kill us yet?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because it's been almost a week since we met and back then you were supposed to be killing me. I know that if a number fails to carry out his job he or she is to be killed"

"After every assignment the head of the numbers receives a copy of the targets death certificate. Since the names you been using are fake I dug up the certificates of the identities' you stole and changed a few things on them as if you were who you claimed to be. In other words, you're already dead; or at least, Charlotte Davenport is"

"Well then, we have nothing to worry about. I was just curious, have you ever done that before?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing it again, so if you don't mind try not to get us killed" Train said harshly.

"Oh, I'll try"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Just calm down, Train, I wouldn't put both of our lives in danger. I'm going to be myself from now on I promise"

"I hope so" Train relaxed and went back to watching his show.

"I'm going to go finish making lunch, anything specific you'd like me to make?"

"Just a cold glass of milk please."

"Train, you have to have food. Maybe just start off small, like a sandwich?"

"Can you put milk in a sandwich?"

"I sure can"

"Do it then"

"That's not a very nice way to ask…"

"Make me a milk sandwich… please"

"At least you said please" Leili disappeared in the kitchen again and began cooking. Train heard her moving in the kitchen, taking out pans and using the stove. He admitted to himself that he was a bit curious as to how this woman could make a sandwich out of milk, yet not so much so that he wanted to disturb her. The way he saw it, if it kept her quiet then he would just stay put and wait for his milk sandwich. About 15 minutes later, Leili had come out of the kitchen with two tall glasses of milk and set them on the coffee table in front of him.

"Is my sandwich in this glass?"

"Of course not, I'll be right out with our sandwiches" she went to the kitchen once more and came out with two plates; she handed Train his plate then sat beside him. He inspected the sandwich, it didn't smell like milk, it was warm and firm; he took a skeptical bite.

"Hey! Where's the milk? And what's all this yellow goo?!"

"You wanted a milk sandwich so I made some, but where I'm from its called grilled cheese" she smirked and bite into her sandwich happily.

"Where's the milk in the sandwich?"

"The cheese, silly. Cheese is made of milk; I accepted your challenge and beat it, so eat!"

"You tricked me… you're lucky it taste pretty good"

"I'm glad you like it"

For the rest of the afternoon the two sat and watched the TV. Train's entire demeanor changed as if he had been deeply disturbed. Leili knew it wasn't from withdrawal; he looked like he was caught up in deep thought. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Leili turned the TV off and faced him

"What are you talking about now?" Train said flatly.

"I want to know what drove you to all this. I used to hear stories of the famous assassin that was always at the top of his game and never missed a target. Now you're on drugs and falling apart; becoming sloppy is not very becoming."

"Why are you doing this?" Train coldly stated with a scowl.

"I want to stop you from ruining your life"

"Why do you even care? What I do with my life is none of your business; I was assigned to end your life and now all you want to do is help him with my problems. What makes you think I need saving?"

"I can see myself in you; I have a detailed past and I was once just like you."

"Whatever…" Train stood to his feet and went to his room to visit his stash. Sleeping pills would be tonight's prescription. He counted out twelve pills in his hand and set them down on his desk and for a minute or two, he was baffled. There weren't any voices, which was beyond unusual. He began to debate whether or not he should pop pills tonight, he felt neutral. For once, Train decided not to take anything and instead walked back to the living room with Leili.

"Did you get your fix?" Leili said without looking at him. She had been sitting there watching TV in solitude yet inwardly waiting for his return.

"I don't think I want to get high tonight" Train sat in his chair and looked at Leili.

"Why don't you have any hobbies?" she changed the subject

"I just don't. I don't have the type of lifestyle to indulge in social pleasures"

"I don't see why you can't have some sort of social life. You don't have any friends either?"

"I don't have friends because of my job; I try not to get attached to people. It makes no sense to care about someone that can be taken away from you"

"What makes you feel that way?"

"Leili, you ask a lot of questions for a stranger" Trains tone was a bit more pleasant.

"Well then you ask me something. I'm open to questions"

"What happened to all your friends? You seem to be more social than me"

"I tend to push people away when they get close to me. Besides, with my identity thieving hobby I'm careful not to let anyone too close."

"I guess that makes us one in the same. What did you mean when you said you were just like me once?"

"Are you ready to tell me why you're such a sad sack? I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours"

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" Train changed the subject; he didn't want to tell her about Saya. That had been a memory that he'd been trying to forget and didn't want to relive it. Leili didn't want to pester him so she just went along with it.

"I like pizza; I could eat that all day." She smiled

"Those milk sandwiches were good"

"It's called a grilled cheese" with that said, there was a knock on the door. Train got up and saw that there was a white envelope slid under the door. He picked it up and felt how thick it was.

"I guess you were really worth a lot" Train said as he opened the envelope.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leili turned to face him. He pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills.

"This is my payment for killing you"

"How much is it?"

"I have no idea. I just do the dirty work. It's not my job to ask questions" walking back over to his chair, Train sat down and counted the money. "This is about $200,000. It should last us until I get my next assignment."

"Do you usually make this kind of money?"

"This is a big payment, but for the most part I make a decent living"

"Why don't you get yourself a car if you make that kind of money?"

"too much of a hassle, I would have to get a license, insurance, plates, and if I drive to an assignment the police will be able to place me at me scene of the crime. Cronos could take care of the evidence but after a while I could get in trouble for causing so much trouble. I won't risk my life for some hunk of junk"

"Perhaps you shouldn't get a car then. There has to be something that you enjoy. What do you like?"

"Milk"

"Okay… what about sports?"

"I don't play sports" he answered flatly

"I hear you move fast, do you like to run? We could have a race" just then, Train thought about Saya and the time they spent racing.

"I think that's enough for now" he stood up again and was about to go back to his room but he was interrupted.

"Are you going to run away every time I strike a nerve? Quite cowardly I might add"

"Well maybe if your questions weren't so damn personal!" Train snapped at Leili then continued to his room; this time Leili followed him. He went to his desk and put his sleeping pills away, but pulled some pain pills out of his drawer.

"How many times are you going to change your mind about this? I thought you didn't want to do it"

"As many times as it takes to drown you out. To drown everything out! I just want to sleep" he began crushing the sleeping pills into a fine powder. Leili blew the powder off of the table to get Train's attention.

"Where's your stash? This ends tonight!" Leili pulled out all of the drawers until she came across Train's pills; the loose ones flew across the room while the bottles hit the floor. He attempted to stop her, but she attacked first and knocked him out. "I'm sorry, Train, but this is what you need" she said to his unconscious body as she gathered all the pills in one drawer and headed to the kitchen. Turning on the facet, Leili fluidly opened every pill bottle and poured its contents into the sink. After doing the same with the loose pills, she turned on the garbage disposal.

A couple hours had passed and Train woke up to the cold floor of his bedroom, once he realized what had just happened, he rushed to the living room and found Leili sitting on the couch reading.

"What did you do? Where are my drugs?" he grabbed her shoulders and shook vigorously.

"I got rid of them" she stated, pushing Train away from her as she stood up. He wanted to hit her; out of all the targets he had Train felt the most threatened by this woman. The whole reason for his job was to rid the world of the people it would be best without, but now he was witnessing firsthand the consequences of his actions. He wasn't sure about the rest of the world, but at that moment Train felt that his world had never been more frustrating than it was right now.

"You tell me where you hid them" he looked into her eyes and she did the same. The tension was so intense that Train fought the urge to beat her.

"I didn't hide them, I got rid of them. As in, you will never get them back because they're never coming back." Leili pushed him out of her way and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You may have ruined my last stash, but you can't stop me from getting what I want" Train walked out of the apartment. He was going to see his dealer; she could keep the drugs out of the apartment, but she couldn't stop him from buying them.

Train was in the darkest part of the city, waiting to meet up with the pill pusher. This was where he met his addiction for the first time, remembering the nights he came to the same alley to mourn the loss of his friend. Then, he thought about the night he lost her, the lights, the fireworks, then gunshots, and a body. Looking over to where Saya's body once lay he saw another body; he didn't even realize that the gunshots he heard were real. Running over to the stiff he recognized the victim; it was his dealer shot in cold blood. Now he had no choice but to quit, this city had very few shady areas because the numbers kept it clean. A good dealer was next to impossible to find. Leili had to have known that, inches away from the body was the bullet shell. Train picked it up and examined it; it was from his gun...

Train went back to the apartment to find Leili sitting in a chair waiting for his return. No words were exchanged because they both knew what had happened, but it still did not explain why. Getting up without a word, she walked out the door and as if she had signaled him, he followed her. She lead him to the rooftop and sat down, Train sat next to Leili and looked out at the city. The silence soon became awkward, he didn't know what to say; however, there was a burning question.

"So why do you care so much?" he looked over to Leili, she said nothing. "About getting me sober I mean. I didn't kill you that night because I was too drugged p to do anything"

"You didn't kill me because I compelled you not to do so," she kept her eyes on the city's bright lights.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I purposely intrigued you, making you think twice. Then I challenged you when I took your gun off safety."

"But what if I had pulled the trigger?"

"That's why I took the magazine out before you had the chance. You spared me because I made you"

"But why did you show up at my apartment? You could've lived without seeing me again, also, why do you give a damn about my drug habit?"

"I figured I owe you a new life since you gave me a new one," Leili smiled and looked back at Train

"That's it? How could someone like you end up in a life of crime?"

"Someone like me?"

"Compassionate"

"Well after stealing the identities' of the dead I thought I should put something positive out in the universe. This is my way of paying it forward"

"So you're just using me to keep karma off your ass?" Train said jokingly. They looked at each other then chuckled loudly. This was the first time he had laughed in a long time and it felt good. For whatever reason, Train didn't feel as strongly for his addiction when he was around Leili.

"I guess you could say that, just like you keep me around to make you milk sandwiches" she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. With that said, what seemed like the sound of a dying moose was coming from Train's stomach.

"My appetite is back"

"Come on, I'll race you home"

"Hey, it's still my apartment"

After dinner, the two sat on the couch watching movies and laughing. They each ate several more grilled cheese sandwiches before Train walked to his room for bed.

The sunlight shined through Train's bedroom windows and the warmth of its rays woke him. He heard water running; getting out of bed and walking down the hall Train found Leili in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She wore her own t-shirt this time, but she continued to wear the lingerie that made him blush.

"Are you allergic to pants?" Train said sounding irritated. Leili looked up at him, then returned her face to the sink to spit out the tooth paste and rinse her mouth before answering.

"Good morning, Train"

"Morning, now please put some pants on"

"Why, do you plan on taking me somewhere?" she was sarcastic in her speech

"Yes", Train said flatly, he could see that she was surprised to hear his reply.

"Where are we going?" her tone was more cheery

"To the mall to get you some damn pants!" Train laughed to himself

"Alright, but first sit down for a wake and bake" she went through one of the huge bags of her things. Train didn't want to watch her go through her junk, so he slowly backed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned to the living room, his new roommate was sitting on the couch.

"So what's a wake and bake?" he sat and watched her take out a zip-loc bag with what looked like a shriveled dry herb. She pinched and packed it in a tobacco pipe before looking back at him.

"It's when you smoke first thing in the morning"

"I don't like tobacco, but if you're gonna do that you'll have to go outside", Train sat next to her.

"This isn't tobacco, its weed. Since you want to get high so bad it's better to use this, it's natural, it won't mess up your liver and kidneys, and it's cheaper than what you had"

"How do you know it's cheaper?" Train was interested now. He assumed that when he went off the drugs he was taking that he wouldn't be allowed to get high.

"well, if you stick with me you can have as much as you need because I grow it myself, why did you think I had so much stuff for you to bring up here?", Leili lit the pipe and took a deep breath; after waiting and sitting still for a few seconds she exhaled and passed it to him. He tried to do the same, but immediately started coughing.

"How did you do that?" he managed to say in between coughs. Leili tried not to giggle as she took the pipe away from him. She demonstrated once more and was more descriptive,

"Breath like you're sucking oxygen into your stomach, then hold it in for a few seconds and exhale, like so", putting the pipe to her lips again for another hit. They went back and forth taking slow hits; Train soon got the hang of it.

"This isn't so bad, why did you get me off one drug just to put me on another?"Train handed the piece to Leili.

"This is to just show you a safer way to get high. We won't be sitting around everyday doing this", she took one more slow puff and then put it away. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything I can eat with a glass of milk", and with that said Leili disappeared in the kitchen. Train could hear her moving around in the kitchen; once again he was curious, but didn't want to disturb her, so he watched TV.

The two sat on the couch getting high and talking over the television from time to time. Leili made Train laugh more wholeheartedly than anyone, for the first time, he was able to fully enjoy life. It had been a few weeks since she had moved in and changed his life. He no longer had pills on his mind, because Leili had him interested it other things. She encouraged him to be active and find things he liked; Train and Leili would run, play games, and smoked together. When they would spend time apart, he would study, paint, and draw; she usually read.

Train's favorite thing to study was Leili, when he had the chance he would often gaze at her and try not to get caught. He was still trying to fathom her ability to compel him the way she did, even the way she moved with such grace stunned him. The only vice was that Leili was too comfortable with her body; so much so, that she mostly walked around the apartment in her underwear and t-shirts. He had gotten over the fact that she would sleep in underwear, but he felt like a pervert when she grazed about the apartment, reaching and bending for things. There was something inside him, burning for her and he couldn't resist,

"Why do you walk around in that underwear all the time?" Train sat a little closer to her on the couch and smiled.

"Usually underwear is the only thing I wear when I walk around the house. I put on a shirt for your sake." She lit the pipe and passed it for him to take a hit

"You don't mind me seeing you like this?"

"Not really, I'm surprised you don't stare"

"Why?"

"If you like what you see I won't stop you from indulging" Leili giggled.

"Indulging?"

"Ye…" Train pulled her face to a kiss. She was warm and soft; he had a chance to smell how good she was. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He loved the taste of her lips; Train couldn't help but lightly bite into one. He pulled off his shirt and stood up; Leili stood up after him and looked into his eyes fiercely. She turned and ran to the bedroom, he ran after her; Train caught up to Leili and picked her up. Throwing her on the bed, he grabbed the tank top and ripped it off of her. He lay at her side as she lay back for Train to feel her breast, he kissed his way to her nipple, then he kissed his way down her abdomen to kiss her lower lips. Leili tilted her head back and enjoyed what he was doing to her. She moaned after feeling him toy with her pearl. She started to get wet at this point; he took this advantage to taste her sweet juices, sucking on her clit to make her release more. Leili jerked from the pleasure, so Train grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to his face insuring that she wouldn't get away again; she gripped the sheets tightly as she came. Train got up to strip himself of the rest of his clothes, and then positioned himself onto her. He slid some of his member into her. Leili's breaths got heavier while he stroked rhythmically into her tight space.

"Are you ready for more?" Train asked, looking in her eyes and when she nodded he pushed the rest of his manhood in her; if he had been any bigger his member would not have fit. Train was now pounding her; she grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails deep in his skin. He was definitely indulging in Leili, continuously pumping harder and deeper. The faster he went, the more she screamed and even began to claw at him arms and back. She was on the verge of another orgasm when Train pulled out and lifted her onto his lap.

"I guess it's my turn" Leili smiled as she sat slowly taking his member. He pulled her hair to expose her neck for kisses; this made her come once more as she rode his cock aggressively. Train couldn't believe how tight and wet she was, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Just then, Leili stopped bouncing on his lap and got up; then she got on her knees and grabbed his rock hard rager and jerked it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, but then deep throated until he was holding the back of her head.

"Leili, I can't hold it in anymore!" he warned, she kept going until he came in her mouth; she swallowed.

Train woke up the next morning in his bed, tired and sore from the nights 'festivities'. Leili was still sleeping next to him, he leaned over and kissed her forehead and caressed her brown skin until she woke up.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Get dressed; I want to take you somewhere"

"You're really serious about this pants policy aren't you?" Leili commented sarcastically

"I mean it this time, you need to see this"

"You're still not very polite" she giggled to herself. Train leaned over once more and kissed her.

"Good morning, Leili, now please get ready to go"

"Only because you asked nicely"

The two walked to a nearby cemetery, when they got there, Train lead her to a particular headstone that read, 'Saya, singing with the angels'.

"Before I met Saya, I was the coldhearted killer that you heard so much about. She just showed up in my life sorta like you did, but she showed me a different way of viewing life. One night, I was supposed to meet her at a local carnival, when I found her she had been shot by one of my co-workers. Saya was the first real friend I had ever made, and to have her taken from me like that made me crazy. Then I met someone that helped me get rid of the pain with drugs."

"You can't be afraid to feel pain, Train. You have to feel it, and then let it go"

"I know now, you showed me that. Thank you, Leili, for saving my life"

"Race me home? Or shall I say YOUR apartment?"

"I'll race you home" Train smiled.

When they got back, Leili went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Train went to the bedroom to tidy up; while he made the bed he noticed two white spots on the floor. He picked up the two pills and thought, 'Leili must have missed these when she cleaned me out'. The thought of getting one last buzz from them crossed his mind, so he slowly walked to his balcony, and then he tossed them over the edge. At that moment, Train knew that he was truly a changed man.


End file.
